The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Fingerstock EMI shielding gaskets are commonly mounted for either wiping or compression closing applications on structures used to house circuit boards, such as those designed to plug into a rack for electronic equipment. Fingerstock gaskets have been mounted in a variety of ways. In one existing method, double-sided, pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) tape is used to hold the gasket in a desired position on the structure. Alternatively, rivets or mounting tracks, both of which include fastening means designed to engage into holes drilled or otherwise provided in the structure of interest, may be used. Finally, the gaskets may also be inserted into slots in the structure, clipped onto an edge of the structure, or welded or soldered into the position desired.
As used herein, the term electromagnetic interference (EMI) should be considered to generally include and refer to both electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI) emissions, and the term “electromagnetic” should be considered to generally include and refer to both electromagnetic and radio frequency from external sources and internal sources. Accordingly, the term shielding (as used herein) generally includes and refers to both EMI shielding and RFI shielding, for example, to prevent (or at least reduce) ingress and egress of EMI and RFI relative to a housing or other enclosure in which electronic equipment is disposed.